I'll Be There
by ZJohnson
Summary: It has been a good three months since Kairi had last seen Sora. This is the third one in my sokai fanfic. If you haven't read in my heart or My gift to you I'd suggest reading those before reading this. READ AND REVIEW!RAINBOWS!
1. Bedroom

I'll Be There

Chapter 1: Bedroom

Kairi was laying on her bed thinking. It had been a good three months since she had last seen Sora. He had gotten a recording contract with mouse records, due to his singing. She would see him perform on tv, and some songs he'd dedicate to her. He'd call her or text her when he could, but they really knew it wasn't the same. Kairi shifted over and looked at a picture on her drawer. It was her and Sora in front of the waterfall. Sora had brought Kairi closer to his side and they were both laughing and smiling. Kairi picked the picture up and brought it close to her chest. 'I miss you' she thought. Then, her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Hey," A familiar voice said. "Hi Sora," She replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just laying on my bed," She replied. "Oh," Sora stated. "What about you?" Kairi asked. "Just sittin in my dressing room, thinking about you," Sora said as he looked around his room. "That's sweet," Kairi replied. "Hey, I gotta go get ready," Sora said with a sigh. "Okay," Kairi said sadly. Sora heard the sadness in her voice. "You'll watch me tonight though, right?" Sora asked. "I always do," Kairi said. "Alright, I'll talk to you later," Sora said. "Okay bye," Kairi said sadly. She hung up her phone and sat on her bed, thinking.


	2. Famous

Chapter 2: Famous

Sora hung up his phone and stared at himself in the mirror. 'She misses me I can hear it in her voice 'He thought. "Twenty minutes till show," One of his guards said poking his head through the door. Sora nodded and looked in the mirror again. He saw a picture of him and Kairi in front of the waterfall. He brought her close as they were smiling and laughing. Kairi had one just like it. He picked it up and held it close to his heart. 'I miss you' He thought. Sora stood up and went to his door. Before he left, he looked back at the picture of him and Kairi. 'We'll be together again' Sora thought 'I promise' He shut his door and waited backstage. 'Kairi, I hope you're watching' He thought. "Let's give a hand to the teen sensation, SORA!" Sora got his mike from one of his bodyguards and ran onto the stage. "How you guys doing tonight?!" He yelled. The crowd, especially the girls, went wild. "The first song I'm going to sing goes out to a very special girl I miss," He said looking straight into camera, "I miss you Kairi, and we'll be together again, I promise," The crowd awwwd. Sora sang Wanted, one of the songs he sang to Kairi at the Under the Stars show a few months ago. He didn't take his eyes off the cameras. He hoped Kairi was watching. When the song was over, the crowd went crazy. "That was for you Kairi," Sora said a little emotionally. He smiled and winked at the camera. Sora sang three more songs and then the concert was over. He went backstage and headed towards his dressing room. He couldn't wait to call Kairi.

A/N: This chapter goes out to KHLOVER4LIFE and The Master of Chaos! You guys rock! Onward to the next chapter! Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	3. You're So Sweet

Chapter 3: You're So Sweet

Kairi had watched Sora from her tv. She was teary eyed. She went to her bed and sat down. She started thinking 'Sora said we'll be together again' her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello," "Hey," Sora said, "Did you like my song?" "Yeah, I'm still a little teary eyed," She replied. "Well, I meant what I sang," He told her. "Do you have anything else to do?" Kairi asked. "No why?" Sora asked. "It's just good to hear your voice sometimes," She said sadly. Sora heard this. "We'll be together again," Sora stated, "Even if I have to sneak out, get my clothes ripped, and knock on your door naked," Kairi laughed, "Please, if you knock on my door, be fully clothed," Sora laughed, "It's good to hear your voice too Kairi," Kairi sniffled. Sora heard this. "I miss you," Kairi said sadly. "I miss you too," Sora replied, "I think about you every day," Kairi looked at her clock. It was 9:30. Sora yawned. "I-I'll let you get your rest," Kairi said softly. "Kairi, I don't care how sleepy or tired I am, I'll always have time for you," Sora stated. Kairi slipped into her pj's. "I understand," She said sadly. "Okay," Sora sighed, "Goodnight Kairi," "Goodnight Sora," Kairi said softly. They both hung up their phones. Sora rode his limo to his hotel, rode the elevator to his room, and slipped on his pj's. Both Kairi and Sora got in their bed, whispered goodnight to each other and fell asleep.

A/N: I admit it. I feel bad for them. Read and Review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	4. A Regular Day

Chapter 4: A Regular Day

Kairi woke up to the sound of her alarm. 'Seven Thirty' she thought. She slowly moved out of bed and took a nice, long, relaxing, shower. When she got out, she put on her clothes. She went downstairs and saw a hot plate of pancakes and bacon. Her mom left her a note saying 'Just for you'. Her mom always went to work early and came home late. She ate her breakfast slowly and thoughtfully. She then went upstairs and sat on her bed. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Good morning Kairi," Sora said. "Good morning Sora," Kairi said back. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked. "I always get up this early," Kairi answered. "Oh," He replied, "Well, what are you doing today?" "Nothing much, may see selphie, sit on the beach, clean a little," Kairi said sighing, "What about you?" "I have autograph signing, a ceremony to attend, then two concerts," Sora groaned. "Oh," Kairi sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go since you have a busy day," "I'll always have time for you Kairi," Sora sighed, "I just…..never mind," "Okay," Kairi said sadly. "Bye Kairi, I'll text or call you later," Sora said giving Kairi hope. "Okay," She replied. Kairi hung up her phone and laid it on the dresser. She figured she'd tidy up her room a little to pass time. She made her bed, vacuumed her floor, dusted her tv and desk, and she cleaned her picture frame. When she was finished, she looked at her clock. '11:30' it said. Kairi collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Kairi yawned as she opened her eyes slowly. It was 3 o'clock. Her phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Hey," Sora said on the other line, "What are you doing?" "Well, I just woke up from a nap," Kairi stated. "Man, I'd KILL for a nap," Sora said loudly. Kairi laughed, "How were the autographs and ceremony?" "Long and Boring," Sora stated. "Why is that?" Kairi asked. "You weren't there," Sora sighed. Kairi tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't. She sobbed into the phone. "I miss you Sora," She sobbed. "I-I miss you too," Sora said faltering, "Don't worry, we'll be back together I promise," Sora hated to be away from Kairi like this. He wanted to hold her and comfort her and kiss her. He got an idea. "I'm sorry for crying," Kairi sniffled, "My emotions got to me," "It's alright, Kairi I'd cry too if it wasn't for my manly toughness," Sora said in a buff voice. Kairi laughed. Sora laughed with her. When they calmed down, Sora said with a sigh, "I gotta go, and look in your mailbox!" "Okay?" Kairi questioned as she ended her call. She got out of bed and went outside to her mailbox. When she opened it, there was a red rose and a note attached to it. She went up in her bedroom, sat on her bed, and opened the note. It read: To: Kairi FROM: Sora Kairi I wish, I wish I could tell you this in person, but I want you to know that I love you and I promise we'll be together again, Sora. Kairi felt touched. She put the note in her frame containing her picture of her and Sora. Then, she put the rose in a vacant flower pot. The day soon turned to night as Kairi was lying in her bed. 'Sora must've been busy tonight' Kairi thought drifting to sleep

A/N: Why didn't Sora call her? Hm…..This chapter is dedicated to an awesome dude, Logan fireofall! Thanks for the idea! Read and review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	5. What!

Chapter 5: What!?

Kairi woke up at the sound of her alarm. "7:30" it read. She slid out of bed and went into the shower to wake herself up. When she got out of the shower, she went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then, her phone started vibrating near her plate. It was a text from Sora, "Open your door," It said. Kairi questioned his text, but she stood from the table and made her way to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, but she couldn't believe what she saw (or who she saw) "Hi Kairi," Sora said softly. Kairi, appalled, said, "What?!" Her eyes were tearing up as she walked into Sora's embrace. "I never break my promises to you," Sora said faltering. Kairi walked over to the living room and signaled for Sora to sit with her. He sat beside her and embraced her again. This brought more tears to Kairi's eyes. "How are you here?" She whispered. "I came on the gummi ship," Sora answered softly, "It took all night to get here," 'That's why he didn't call' She thought. "I missed you so much," Kairi said. "I-I know you did," Sora said stuttering, "There never was a day when I wouldn't think about you," Kairi buried her head in Sora's chest. Sora kissed her lightly on the cheek, "You're all I ever wanted," Sora sang softly, "All I ever wanted,"

A/N: Finally united! After three whole months! Read and review! Got it memorized? (Love that Axel)


	6. Breakfast Fun

Chapter 6: Breakfast Fun

Kairi walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sora followed and sat down beside her. "Are you hungry?" Kairi asked. "Actually, I am," He told her. She went to the cabinet and brought out a bowl, pancake mix, a measurer, a pan, and a big wooden spoon. "You gonna make me breakfast?" Sora asked all cute like. "Yes, I am," Kairi answered. "Don't burn them," Sora joked. "I won't," She giggled. THIRTY MINUTES LATER. Sora sat, with Kairi, while he was eating his pancakes. "These aren't bad," Sora commented. "I made them with love," Kairi joked all lovey-dovey. "Ha ha ha very funny," Sora laughed sarcastically. "Eat your pancakes," She commented. "Did you eat anything?" Sora asked. "Just cereal," She sighed. "Then, I'm making you bacon," Sora stated. "Why bacon?" Kairi asked him smiling. "Who doesn't love bacon?!" He exclaimed. Kairi laughed to herself. Sora grabbed a pan from the cabinet and bacon from the refrigerator. "Watch the master at work," Sora said with a smile. "Should I take notes?" Kairi asked giggling. Sora rolled his eyes at her in a jealous way. THREE MINUTES LATER. "I like," Kairi said giving a thumbs up. Sora held his hands up in a football goal position and yelled, "It's good!" Kairi pushed him playfully.

A/N: Who doesn't love bacon? I agree with you, Sora. Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	7. Together

Chapter 7: Together

"Ahhh, feels good to be back," Sora sighed. He and Kairi were sitting together on the beach. Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her. "I haven't done this in a while," Kairi commented. Sora felt bad for her. It had been a solid three months since he had last seen her. All he could do was call and text her. He kissed Kairi on the cheek. Kairi lifted her head from Sora's chest. He stood up and paced to the right of Kairi. She stood up concerned, "Is there something wrong?" He looked at her, then the side, then, he looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," He felt a jerk in his body. He opened his eyes to see Kairi below him hugging his waist. "This is finally real," She said softly as she hugged him a little tighter. Sora looked at her with concern. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kairi to bring her closer. Sora, then, broke the hug and brought his hand to Kairi's face. He looked down at Kairi. She looked up at Sora. He looked as tears started to fall slowly from her eyes. Sora wiped the tears with his fingers. "You'd know I'd fall apart without you," He sang softly. Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest and cried softly. He embraced her and said, "Don't worry, we're together again,"

A/N: Such a cute moment! I love them so much! I want this chapter to go out to Nox (Logan-fireofall's OC) because he at first jinxed something bad would happen. Luckily, Logan set him straight. Thanks man! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	8. The Problem

Chapter 8: The Problem

Sora was standing by himself on the docks. Kairi had gone home, to get ready for tonight, since they were going to hang out later on. There was a gentle breeze blowing as he stared off into the autumn colored sky. His phone started ringing. "Hello," He answered. "Hey Sora," His manager answered, "How's your day been?" "Pretty good," He answered, "Is there a problem?" "You have to come back early tomorrow," His manager sighed. "What?!" Sora exclaimed, "I thought I had a week!" "Well, they booked you for extra stuff, I tried to tell them," His manager sighed, "I'm sorry," Sora hung up the phone. 'How am I gonna tell Kairi' He thought 'She'll be heartbroken' He looked up towards the sky, as a gentle breeze flew through his spiky hair. He looked down at his watch, '6:00' Kairi would be here soon.

A/N: Oh man. How is he gonna tell Kairi? Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	9. Nightfall

Chapter 9: Nightfall

Kairi walked to the docks slowly. 'I can't believe he's back' she thought. Sora sat on the docks with a sad look on his face. 'Kairi' He thought 'She's gonna be heartbroken' "Sora," Kairi said softly. Sora turned to see Kairi sitting beside him. She looked at his face. She saw confusion and sadness in his eyes. "Kairi," He said softly, "I have to tell you something," He stood up and turned away from Kairi. He sang her a song from his heart.

**Daylight**

Here I am waiting I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fasr

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know when I wake

I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa (2x)

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms so beautiful

The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard

Cause I know when the sun comes up

I will leave

This is my last glance

That will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa(2x)

And I don't want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over

Start all over

I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want

All that I want all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa (2x)

"Are you leaving?" She whispered. "Yes," Sora said, his eyes not meeting with hers. "But, you just came back," She said trying to hold back a sob. "I know I was supposed to stay a week, but my manager called," He said with a sigh, "He tried to defend me, but he couldn't," Sora heard Kairi crying silently. He turned around and looked at her. She was still sitting on the docks, but her head was down. He kneeled down beside her. "I'm sorry Kairi," He faltered, "I really am," Kairi turned to look at Sora. She rested her head on his chest and cried some more. Sora thought 'S-She's heartbroken' He wiped a few tears that that were coming down his cheeks. "W-When are you leaving?" Kairi stuttered. "Early in the morning," He said, "You'll be asleep," Sora kissed her on the cheek. He brought out a rose and gave it to Kairi. She looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," She said softly.

A/N: Poor Kairi. I hope she isn't heartbroken. Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	10. Look At Me Now

Chapter 10: Look at me now

Kairi woke up to the sound of her alarm. Sora had brought her home and tucked her in before he had to leave the next few hours. She saw a note on her bed. It read: Dear Kairi, if you're reading this, then I'm gone. I'm sorry if I broke your heart last night. I didn't want to show up and leave you like that. I hope the time you had is memorable to the time I had. From sitting on the couch to munching on bacon, I-I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I will see you again. I promise, Sora. P.S: Look on your dresser. Kairi looked at her dresser and saw two roses and a box of chocolates. She couldn't help but smile. She walked to the bathroom and took a long shower. Then, she put on her clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she was finished, she went upstairs and sat at her mirror. As she brushed her hair a little, she began to sing.

**LOOK AT ME NOW**

Beauty in the mirror you see what I see

I can see all that you want from me

I hear something strong yeah

It sounds like my name

But if I ain't sad are you talking to me

You say the sun's brighter the moolight's behind ya

The world's a playground

Pick a ride and you'll see

Sometimes you'll go up and

Sometimes you'll go down and

Sometimes you must fly so that you can be free

When you feel you took your last breath

I promise you got more left

There's a chance if you take it

Don't be afraid to just say it

Look look at me now

I'm starting to be stronger there's no time to stop now no

Oh I'm touching the clouds

I'm flying higher and higher

I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now (2x)

Nothing's impossible

The spark is in you

Light up the whole world and just

Look look look at me now

Kairi was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered, "Hello," "Kairi, I'm sorry!" Sora blurted out. "I-It's okay Sora, really," Kairi stuttered. "I feel guilty, showing up and leaving you like that," He sighed, "I didn't want you to be heartbroken," "I'm not," She sighed, "Just a little sad is all," Silence endured their phones. "I'm really sorry Kai," Sora said. "I-It's okay," Kairi stuttered, "It wasn't your fault," "It feels like it," He grumbled, "I have to go," "Okay," She said softly. She laid on her bed thinking about Sora. MEANWHILE…. "AAGGHH," Sora yelled in frustration. He was sitting in his dressing room staring at himself. His eyes had turned red out of anger. He couldn't help to be angry. He felt that he deserted Kairi. 'She sounded heartbroken on the phone' He thought. It was only 10:30. He felt like he wanted to call Kairi and apologize again, but he didn't want to make her cry or something. He stood up from his chair, and looked at his eyes again. They were still red. He walked out of his dressing room, walked backstage, grabbed a like, and went to the stage. "I have a little medley I want to sing,"

**Love killer/Break your heart/This Love**

I'm no good for you (no)

This heart ain't built for two so

Runaway Runaway

Cause I'm no I'm no I'm no good for you

I'm no good for you

Get love and I bet you lose so

Runaway Runaway

Cause I'm no I'm no I'm no good for you

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart(4x)

(After Ludicrous Part)

Eh, and I know Karma's gonna get me back for being so cold

Eh, I'm the big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

Eh, If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart

Eh, take it from the start

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Sora walked off the stage feeling guilty. He hated it when he took his anger out in song or in this case, songs.

A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's dedicated to KHLOVER4LIFE and Logan-fireofall. Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	11. Discussion

Chapter 11: Discussion

Kairi was appalled by what Sora had sung. Before he left the stage, Kairi looked closer at the screen, and saw that his eyes were red. A while back, Sora had told her that sometimes he would sing songs out of anger and frustration He really didn't like to do that. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered. "Hello," "Kairi about the songs," Sora started, "I'm really sorry," "I understand," Kairi assured him, "Are you mad at me?" "No, never Kairi," He stated, "I'm just mad at myself," "Sora," She started, "I-It wasn't your fault," "Feels like it," He sighed. Sora, then, got an idea. "Hey, I'm not doing anything later on, how about I take you for ice cream, my treat," He said. "Okay," She said. "Alright!" He exclaimed, "I'll be there in an hour," "Don't keep me waiting," She joked. "Ha-ha-ha very funny," Sora laughed sarcastically. Kairi hung up her phone, with a faint smile on her face.

A/N: Can't wait for the date! Ha-ha I rhymed! I do it all the time! Ha I did It again! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	12. The Date

Chapter 12: The Date

Kairi sat on her bed waiting in Sora. She couldn't believe that Sora was taking out his time to take her somewhere. She heard a knock on the door. She walked downstairs and opened her front door. Sora stood outside looking at Kairi as if he'd seen her for the first time. Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Sora put his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry Kairi," A tear slid down Kairi's cheek. He walked her to the Gummi ship and went to Twilight Town. "Brings back memories," Kairi whispered silently as she looked up at the clock tower. She squeezed Sora's hand. 'I can't leave her' He thought 'Not tonight' Sora walked Kairi to the sandlot. "I'll be back okay?" He said with a smile. She smiled and nodded. He ran to station heights and bought two sea salt ice creams, after he signed a few autographs. Then, he ran back to the sandlot to see Kairi. "Here ya go," He said handing her an ice cream. "Thank you," She replied. Kairi and Sora sat in silence as they ate. When they were finished, Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "Kairi, I'm sorry about this past week," He apologized. He felt Kairi nod as in saying 'It's okay'. His phone started ringing. He looked over at Kairi. She nodded. He walked over and took the call. "I'm kinda in the middle of something," Sora said sternly. "I know, but the guys want you over here to record a song," His manager said. He couldn't leave Kairi "Can't I do it later?" He asked. "I can try to push it," His manager said. "Please try," Sora pleaded. He hung up his phone and went back to Kairi. She studied his face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. "No," He lied, "Why'd you ask?" "Y-Your eyes are red," She stuttered. "Oh," He said quietly. She placed her soft hand on Sora's. They didn't have the greatest memories when Sora's eyes turned red. Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek. He balled his hands into a fist. Kairi noticed this. "They want you to go do something, don't they?" She questioned. "Yes," Sora grumbled, "But I told them I was doing something," "Which was?" She asked. "Spending time with you," He faced Kairi and placed his hand on her face. Kairi looked into Sora's red eyes. She was trying not to cry for his sake. "Kairi," Sora started, "I'm really sorry," He took his hand off of her hand. "You're all I ever wanted," He sang softly, "All I ever wanted," Kairi looked up at the sky. Its auburn colors were fading to dark purple and black. The stars were slowly appearing. Sora's phone started ringing. He rested his eyes on Kairi. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and answered his phone. "Good news, I got the recording pushed till Friday, and you got a day off tomorrow!" His manager exclaimed. "Thanks man!" Sora exclaimed, "You're the boss," Sora hung up his phone and faced Kairi. "We're spending the day together tomorrow," He stated. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really," She whispered. "Yes really!" He exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around. Kairi smiled and laughed as he spun her around. Sora's eyes turned blue again. On the way to the gummi ship, they were both smiling and laughing like the good old times. They both flew back to destiny islands. They held hands as they made their way to Kairi's house. "Sora I had a great time with you tonight," Kairi said in front of her door. "I did too," He replied. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Goodnight Kairi," He whispered. "Goodnight Sora," She whispered back. He hugged her gently and kissed her on the cheek. That night, Kairi went to sleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: This was a great chapter, don't you agree? Read and review! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


	13. Together Again

Chapter 13: Together Again

Kairi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She slipped into the shower and put on her clothes. She slowly walked downstairs. On the kitchen table, she saw a plate of bacon, a plate of pancakes, plate of eggs, apple juice, and orange juice; well it was a buffet to Kairi. "Well, good morning sunshine," Someone commented. Kairi turned to see Sora standing in the living room. "How did you get in here?" She asked. "Your mom let me in," He replied, "Do you like my spread?" "Yes, Thank you," She replied with a smile. "Well I don't know about you, but I want some bacon," Sora joked. "Of course," Kairi said. They both sat down and ate pancakes, bacon, and eggs. When they were finished, they sat on the living room couch. "Man, I don't think I've eaten this good since the buffet in Traverse Town," Sora commented, patting his tummy in satisfaction. Kairi giggled. Sora smiled. His watch started beeping. "What's that about?" She asked. "It alerts me when stuff's happening in places," He looked at his watch. "Ooh! They're having a pancake eating contest in Traverse Town can we go?" Sora asked. "Of course," Kairi answered, "When does is start?" "One o' clock," He answered, "Hey let's go for a walk," "Okay," Kairi responded. They went outside and made their way to the islands. "The warm, sea breeze feels so good," Kairi commented as they walked along the sandy beach. Sora took off his shoes and put his feet in the cold, crisp, seawater. Kairi did the same. Sora started to kick some water on Kairi's legs. Soon, they were both playing with each other in the water. They both yelled and laughed like little kids having a jolly good time. When they got out the sea, they put their shoes on and fell into the sand. "That was fun," Sora stated. They both looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. "I see a white fluffy bunny," Sora said as he pointed to the bunny shaped cloud. "Nice imagination," Kairi giggled, "I see a tall chef hat," Sora looked at his watch. "Man, its 12:30 already?" He questioned. "Time flies when you're having fun," Kairi commented. Sora kissed her on the cheek. He stood up and held his hand out towards her. She grabbed it as he helped her up. They made their way to the gummi ship and flew off towards Traverse Town. "Man, it's been a while since I came here," Sora said as he put his hands behind his head. Kairi noticed a huge banner that said in big black letters: PANCAKE EATING CONTEST TODAY! Huey, Dewy, and Louie announced, "The pancake eating contest will begin in 10 minutes!" "Well, I guess I better make my way up there," Sora said, "Any words of encouragement?" "When you're finished, don't throw up on me," Kairi joked, "and I'm rooting for you," Sora kissed her on the cheek. "Alright," He said. He found a nearby rosebush, picked off a rose, and placed it in Kairi's hair. She blushed. Sora ran on stage and took his seat. He waved at Kairi and gave her a goofy smile. It looked like Sora was going against three other people. The first one was Cid. The second was a guy named Logan. He was about the same height as him maybe an inch shorter. He had short red hair and a personality to match. He was wearing a red and black vest with black pants to match. There was a chain mail on his right side and he was wearing black boots. 'He reminds me of Axel' Sora thought. The third was a girl named Mitsuki. She was like the opposite of Kairi. She had straight wavy, brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes matched his, they were blue. One word to describe her 'pretty'. "Alright, here are the rules ladies and gentlemen," Huey explained, "You'll each eat a plate stacked full of pancakes, when your plate is empty, more will be delivered, when you give wave the white flag," Everyone nodded. "Heh you're goin down Sora," Logan whispered. "Yeah right," Sora mumbled. Logan's eyes flashed in anger. "Alright, on your mark, get set, EAT!" Dewy yelled. Everyone dived into their pancakes. Sora ate fast, but cautiously, as did Logan. Cid was chugging away. Mitsuki was eating not as fast, but she was still eating. Within a few minutes, they all finished their first batch of pancakes. When the second batch came, they dived into them. Sora and Logan were still chugging away. Cid and Mitsuki slowed down a bit. "Go Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. "Psh, don't know why she's cheering for the loser," Logan said. "Says the little emo kid with red hair," "OH THAT IS IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Logan yelled. Three minutes later the second batch was done. Ten minutes later, Logan and Sora were on their tenth plate. Mitsuki and Cid had waved the white flag on the seventh plate. "Huh, I didn't think you'd make it this far," Sora commented. "Thought the same thing about you," Logan said. "Let's give a round of applause to our remaining contestants," Louie announced. Kairi clapped and yelled, "Go Sora!" He smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. 10 plates turned to 11, eleven turned to thirteen, and thirteen turned to fifteen. Sora was still keeping a good pace, but Logan was slowing down. "I believe in you Sora!" Kairi yelled. He winked at her. When Sora was on his 17th plate, Logan was still on his 15th. Then, Logan waved his white flag in the air. "Sora is the winner!" The triplets declared. The crowd applauded for both contestants. "Good job, man," Sora said holding his hand out towards Logan. He grabbed it and shook hands with him. "I'm so flattered!" He yelled. He disappeared in a burst of flames. "It was nice to meet you, Sora," Mitsuki said as she left. Kairi made her way to the stage as the crowd left. "Sora that was amazing," Kairi complimented. Dewy gave Kairi a medal. "May I?" She questioned. He smiled and nodded. She placed the medal over Sora's neck. She noticed his stomach poking out of his shirt. His shirt seemed a little tight on him as well. But, eating about 170 pancakes would make you gain a little weight. She held her hand out towards him. He took it as he helped her up. "You alright?" She asked him. "Yeah, "He smiled, "I don't think I've eaten THAT much in my life," Sora sighed. Kairi giggled. She put her arm around his expanded waist as they walked towards the gummi ship. Soon, they made it back to Destiny Islands. They walked back to Kairi's house and collapsed on her living room sofa. "You're crazy," Kairi sighed. "I know I am," He agreed as he smiled. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder. "Hmmm," Sora hummed as he looked at his watch, "1:30," He looked over at Kairi. "Is there something wrong," She asked. Sora clutched his stomach, "Actually, I…..think…..that…..BLARG!" He pretended to make a vomiting sound, which caught Kairi by surprise. "Ugh, don't do that," She giggled. "I can't help being funny," He stated. They both sighed. "I-It feels good to hang out with you again," Kairi said softly. Sora looked at her with a sad smile. 'You don't know how much I missed you kai' He thought. He kissed her on the lips. "Your breath smells like maple syrup," She commented. "Thank you," He said as he gave her a goofy smile. Sora yawned, "I could go for a nap," Kairi went upstairs and came back down with a blanket. Sora put it around him and Kairi. She rested on Sora's lap as she closed her eyes. TWO HOURS LATER. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She noticed that Sora was still asleep. She lied on his lap thinking 'I wish that I could spend a day like this every day with him' She heard him yawn and saw out of the corner of her eyes him opening his eyes. "That felt good," He said as he stretched his arms out. Kairi lifted her head off his lap. She looked into his deep, blue eyes. "I love you Kairi," Sora said. "I love you too Sora," She replied.

A/N: WOW THAT WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Mitsuki is KHLOVER4LIFE's OC. I do not own her. Logan is Logan-fireofall's OC. He does not belong to me at all. Go to these authors and read their stories! They are great! Read and Review! Remember….I like pancakes!


	14. Together Again pt 2

Chapter 14: Together again pt. 2

Sora and Kairi were sitting together on the beach holding hands. "Sora, can I ask you a question?" "Sure," He replied. "How can you eat THAT many pancakes?" She asked. "Well, first of all, I have a big gut," He said as he pointed to his bloated stomach, "and I had you there to encourage me," Kairi blushed. It was only 3:37. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder and rested her hand on his stomach. "Kairi, is something wrong?" Sora asked her. "N-No I-It's just good to be with you again," Kairi said tearing up. Sora saw small, drops of water falling on the sand beside him. He embraced Kairi as she continued to cry. "I-I'm sorry Sora," She replied, "I-I couldn't hold it in any longer," "It's alright Kairi," He faltered, "L-Let it out," Kairi put her arms around his waist and cried harder. He embraced her a little tighter and kissed her cheek. He started to sing softly, "You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted," He started to stroke her hair softly and wiped the tears from her eyes gently. Kairi looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then rested her head on his chest. Sora couldn't help to see Kairi like this. It made HIM want to cry. He said softly, "You got it all out?" She nodded. "Good," He replied softly. He kissed her on the cheek again. "Kairi, I have myself to blame for this," He admitted. "N-No, Sora," She replied, "I-It's not your fault," "It is Kairi," He faltered, "It's my fault we were apart so long," "N-No it's not really," Kairi insisted. "It is Kairi!" He said a little too loud. His eyes turned red. Kairi got quiet and scooted an inch away from him. He heard soft crying. "Kairi, I'm sorry," Sora said faltering and tearing up, "I-I didn't mean to yell at you," Kairi looked up at Sora's teary red eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Kairi saw pain, anger, and sadness in his eyes. Sora saw hurt, brokenness, and concern in her eyes. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Kairi saw a red aura surround Sora. He shook his head. Sora whispered, "I'm a monster," "N-No," Kairi said softly, "Y-You're not," Sora shook his head. "Kairi, I yelled at you and deserted you," He faltered, "What kind of guy does that to his girl?" "You're just busy," She said softly, "I-It's alright really," "No it's not!" Sora said a little too loud. His eyes got a little darker and his aura as well. He started to hover in the air. Kairi backed up, blinking back tears. "This is what I mean," Sora complained, "I'm…just…Agh!" Kairi started to cry. "A-Are you m-mad at me?" She sobbed. "No, never Kai," He said holding his hand out. Kairi grabbed it. "I-I guess I'm just mad at myself," Kairi stood on her knees, so her face was near Sora's. Sora wiped falling tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything," He said with pain in his words, "I don't know what's wrong with me," Kairi stood up and hugged his waist. He embraced her (The best he could) Sora began to sing a verse of a song.

**Wanted**

You'd know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Tears started streaming down Kairi's eyes. "It's alright Kairi," He whispered, "I'm here now," He sang some more.

I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips I

Wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Sora kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Baby I wanna make you feel wanted


	15. Together Again pt 3

Chapter 15: Together Again pt. 3

Sora tried to hover as close as he could to the ground. Kairi was still crying a little. He started to stroke her hair. Sora held out towards her. She slowly took it. He hovered/ she walked to where he, Riku, and Kairi would usually hang out. He sat her (gently) on a rock and looked off at the distance, then back at Kairi. A soft breeze blew through her hair. She still looked a little shaked from their "argument". He couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked at the setting sun, then back at Kairi, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "I can understand if you're mad at me," He mumbled. "N-No Sora," She stuttered, "I'm just confused, are you mad at me?" He held her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "No, I'd never be mad at you," He said softly, "I honestly didn't mean to yell at you," "I know you didn't," Kairi said softly looking into his red eyes. "I love you too much to be mad at you," Sora said. He put his hand on her cheek. Kairi blushed. Sora gave her a goofy grin. She giggled. "It's good to hear you laugh again," He commented. She poked his stomach. He started to laugh. "Hey!" He said while laughing, "Don't make me tickle you," "No!" She screamed. He hovered beside her and began to tickle her. "Stop Sora!" She said while laughing. "You have to kiss me on the cheek," Kairi struggled, but she kissed him on the cheek. He stopped tickling her, and hugged her gently. She blushed and put his arm around his waist. He embraced her a little tighter. He then pulled away and smiled down at her. "Hey, after my recording, I have to perform somewhere," He said, "Would you like to come?" She nodded and smiled. "Then, we can hang out afterwards," He added. She nodded. His aura turned white and his eyes turned back blue. Kairi put her head on his chest. Sora placed his hand on Kairi's head and looked up at the sky. 'I'll make it up to you Kairi' He thought 'I promise' A shooting star whizzed past the sky. He looked down at Kairi. She somehow had fallen asleep on Sora's chest. He couldn't help but smile. He picked her up (gently) and held her in his arms. He flew to her house and opened her front door quietly. Then, he flew up her stairs to her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good night, my little angel," He whispered softly.


	16. Getting Ready

Chapter 16: Getting Ready

Kairi opened her eyes that bright, Friday morning. She found herself lying on her bed. She must've fallen asleep on Sora's chest and he took her home. She got out of bed, took a shower, put on her clothes, and went downstairs. She saw a plate of pancakes with bacon on the table. She saw a note beside the plate. She picked it up and read. It said: Dear Kairi, I made breakfast for you, since I wouldn't be there to make it myself. I'll see you at seven, and check under your bed and your mailbox! – Sora. She couldn't help but smile. She ate her breakfast, admired by the fact that Sora can cook. Then, she went upstairs and looked under her bed. She pulled out a bouquet of roses. She found a note that said: Thinking of you wherever you are, now go check the mailbox- Sora. She went outside and looked in her mailbox. There was a small box of chocolates with a note attached to it. It read: "You're so sweet" Yeah I mocked you, I'll see you soon –Sora. She went back inside her house with a smile on her face. MEANWHILE…. "Alright, Sora, that's a wrap!" His manager exclaimed. Sora took off his headset and stepped out of the recording studio. "We got done pretty early," His manager said. "That's great!" Sora exclaimed. "I'll see you at seven with….Kairi," He said all lovey-dovey. "Whatever," Sora said. MEANWHILE…. Kairi was sitting on the couch. She had a faint smile on her face. She had a rose in her hair (courtesy of Sora). She then heard a knock on the door. 'I wonder who that is' she thought. She opened the door to see Sora standing there with a big smile on his face. She probably would've fallen on the ground, if it wasn't for Sora. "Kairi, are you alright?" He asked concerned. He helped her to the couch. "Y-Yeah," She said, "You just surprised me, I thought I wouldn't see you till later," "I got finished early," He explained, "Plus, I stayed away from you too long," Tears started to stream down Kairi's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry," "It's ok," He said softly, "Plus it gives me an excuse to hug you more," Sora brought Kairi into a gentle hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kairi could feel Sora's heartbeat, slow and steady. He slowly pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips. Kairi blushed. He pulled away and held her hands. They looked at each other in silence. "Soooo," Sora said softly, "I wanted to find you a new outfit for tonight," "And," She said softly. "I thought that you could help me out," He continued. "Ok," She said softly. He led her to the gummi ship, and they flew off towards their next destination. "Is this Disney castle?!" Kairi asked appalled. "Yeah it is," Sora said. He took Kairi's hand and led her towards Disney town. They went inside a men's clothing store. "How about this?" Sora asked. He was wearing a suit and tie. "Too formal," Kairi said. He went into the dressing room. "What about this?" Sora said posing. He wore baggy shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Too street," Kairi said. He sat down beside her. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked. Kairi thought. She grabbed an outfit and gave it to Sora. He went into the dressing room again. "I like it," He said smiling. He was wearing a black move like mcjagger hat, a white slack T-shirt, black pants. Kairi smiled in approval. He kissed her on the cheek. He went up to the counter to pay for his clothes (by signing an autograph). Then, they left the store. "Alright, I'm getting you a new outfit," Sora stated. "You don't have to that Sora," She said softly. "It's the least I could do," He said looking at her. They went inside a women's clothing store. "What would look nice on me?" She asked him. "Anything looks great on you," He complimented. Kairi blushed slightly. She looked through the racks and went into the dressing room. "What do you think?" She asked softly. She was wearing a light pink/white silk looking shirt and a white skirt. "Wow," Sora said with amazement, "You look like an angel," She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You really think so?" She asked softly. He stood up, walked towards her, and held her hands. "I know so Kairi," He said seriously. He paid for her clothes and left the store. "So, what now?" She asked. "Well, it's two o' clock," Sora said, "I thought we could picnic in the castle gardens, no big deal," Kairi gasped, "But what about King Mickey?" "I asked him, don't worry," Sora told her, "We're pretty good friends," They walked through the castle gates and made their way to the gardens. "Wow, just wow," Kairi gasped, "Everything is beautiful," Sora nodded and thought 'if she saw the inside' They sat down near a rose garden. There was a basket of sandwiches, cookies, and lemonade for them (courtesy of the king). They ate and laughed trying not to do both at the same time. "Thank you Sora," Kairi said softly. He replaced the 'old' rose with a new one. "It's alright Kairi, it's the least I could do," He said. SILENCE. "What time is it now," she asked. "It's only three," He said. MORE SILENCE. Kairi stood and walked to a small daisy patch and sat in it. Sora followed, but he lied down in the patch next to Kairi. She laid back and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. "I see…." He thought, "A fluffy bunny," "I see…." Kairi said looking at the sky, "A piece of gum," "So creative," Sora said sarcastically. "Ha-ha," She mocked. "Hey Kairi," Sora said. "Mhm," She said softly. "I love you," He said. He looked down and saw that Kairi had fallen asleep on his chest. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep to the sweet aroma of daisies. TWO HOURS LATER….. Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked at his watch. It read "5:30" He started to play with Kairi's hair. Her eyes opened slowly. "Hey," He said softly. She smiled at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go get ready," He said softly.

A/N: Can't wait for the party! Meant to say this in past chapters but I do not own those songs at all! Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	17. More

Chapter 17: More

Sora and Kairi went into the castle and changed into their new clothes. "So, you've been in here before?" Kairi asked as they walked down the corridor, holding hands. "Yeah, the heartless infiltrated the castle," Sora explained, "and I had to lead Queen Minnie to the throne room," She nodded. They had about another ten minutes until the party started. "Kairi you look beautiful," Sora commented. Kairi blushed, "Thank you, you don't look bad either," He spun around and struck a pose, "Thanks to you," Then, they entered the doors of where the party was. The room was grand. There was a stage with a green screen, and stage lights associated with many colors. A dance floor, a buffet table, this was a PARTY. "Hey, I'm gonna go check out this stage, wanna come?" He asked holding his hand out towards her. She nodded and took his hand. "So, you perform "here" everyday?" Kairi asked. "Pretty much," Sora said. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's time for the party to start," He sighed. "Ok, I'll find us both a seat then," She said. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?" He joked. "You'll do great," Kairi responded. She kissed Sora on the cheek (which made him blush) and gave him a gentle hug. Then, she made her way offstage and started to talk to mickey. More people began to walk in. He noticed Logan with a girl, and another guy beside him with a girl. Sora sat on the stage and looked around some more. He noticed Kairi and smiled at her. She giggled and waved at him. Ten minutes later Sora stood up and said into his headset, "Is everyone having a good time?!" The crowd roared with applause. "Alright then, I'm gonna do a little performance," The crowd cheered as he began.

**More**

Watch me as I dance under the spotlight

Listen to the people screaming out more and more

Cuz I create the feeling that keep'em coming back

Yeah I create the feeling that keep'em coming back

So captivating when I get on the floor

Know y'all been patiently waiting

I know you need me I can feel it

I'm a beast I'm an animal I'm that monster in the mirror

The headliner finisher I'm the closer the winner

Best when under pressure, one second's left I show up

If you really want more (more)

Scream it out louder, if you're on the floor

Bring out the fire, and light it up

Take it up higher, gonna push it to the limit

GIVE IT MORE (2x)

Get up both your hands

I'm in the zone tight!

Put'em up in the air, if you want more (and) more

Cuz I can't wait to feel it, I go hard, I can't stop

But if I stop then just know imma bring it back

Never quittin' on believin that

Know y'all been patiently waiting

I know you need me I can feel it

I'm a beast I'm an animal I'm that monster in the mirror

The headliner finisher I'm the closer the winner

Best when under pressure, one second's left I show up

If you really want more (more)

Scream it out louder, if you're on the floor

Bring out the fire, and light it up

Take it up higher, gonna push it to the limit

GIVE IT MORE (2x)

(Vocal segment Woah!)

Gonna push it to the limit give it more

(Vocal segment)

Gonna push it to the limit give it more

If you really want more (more)

Scream it out louder, if you're on the floor

Bring out the fire, and light it up

Take it up higher, gonna push it to the limit

GIVE IT MORE (2x)

(Vocal segment)

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more

The crowd roared into applause as Sora finished. He bowed and waved at the crowd. Half went on the dance floor, some left, a few sat. Logan came running up to Sora. "Hey this is my girlfriend Aqua," He said. "Hi," Aqua said. "And this is my friend Noxlag and his girlfriend Sarah," "Hey," Nox said in a confident voice. "Hi," Sarah said softly. "It was nice to meet you guys," Sora said smiling. Sora made his way off the stage to be confronted by the King. "Sora, you were amazing!" He exclaimed. "Thank you, your majesty," He said as he bowed. "She's over there," The King said pointing at a table. Sora winked at him and made his way over to the table. Kairi was looking around the room, admiring the party. "Hey," Sora said as he sat down beside her. "Hi," She replied back, "You were great," "Thank you," He said giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: The Following OC's belong to Logan-fireofall: Noxlag and following OC's are KHLOVER4LIFE's: Sarah. I do not own them whatsoever. Aqua belongs to Square enix. I also do not own the song More by Usher. Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	18. Oh No

Chapter 18: Oh No

Sora and Kairi were talking and laughing, until a slow song came on. Sora stood up and put down a knee and said, "May I have this dance mi 'lady?" Kairi giggled, but nodded. He led her out on the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They moved to the rhythm of the song. (A/N: The song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I don't own the song!) Sora looked down into Kairi's lavender eyes. She looked up into his blue eyes. She got closer to him, closed his eyes, and rested her head on his chest. He was a little surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. He whispered, "You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted," Then, the slow song ended. They made their way back to their table. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back ok?" Kairi said softly. "Okay," He replied back. Kairi stood up and left the table. 'Tonight was the best night ever' He thought. Then, he heard a loud clattering sound on the other side of the room. He ran over to investigate. "Your majesty, what happened?" Sora questioned as he scanned the area, "Where's Kairi," "Hmmmm," Mickey thought, "Your manager came in, and he kidnapped Kairi,"

A/N: Cliff hanger. Where did his manager take Kairi? Is she alright? Will Sora find her? Will I stop asking these questions? Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	19. Why!

Chapter 19: Why?!

Sora slammed his fist down so hard on the table beside him that it broke. "Sorry, your majesty," He apologized. "It's alright," The king said, "I can understand why you're upset," Sora looked and saw a necklace on the ground. He picked it up to see that it was the necklace he gave her for her birthday a few months ago. He clutched it tight as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Do you know where they went?" Sora asked through his gritted teeth. "All I found was this note," The King said, "You know what to do," With that, the king walked away. He looked at the note. It said: I've taken your precious Kairi to a town that celebrates Christmas during Halloween. Sora ran to the gummi ship and flew towards his destination. "Hiya Sora!" Jack the Pumpkin king said. "Hey Jack," Sora said, "Have you seen a mysterious figure anywhere?" "Actually, I have," Jack said, "He was in a hurry to get to the graveyard," "Thanks," With that, Sora sped towards the graveyard, with his keyblade in hand. "Kairi!" Sora yelled, "Kairi, where are you?!" "Please say something!?" He then spotted her lying on the ground unconsciously. He ran up to her, got on the ground, and grasped her. "Kairi! Kairi wake up!" He said as he held her in his arms, "Kairi please! Wake up, it's me, Sora!" He then heard a sinister laugh. It was his manager, walking out of the shadows. "Call me Steve," He said. "How about I call you monster?" Sora retorted. "Pft, whatever," Steve said. "Why did you take Kairi?" Sora asked. His eyes flashed an angry red. "Being evil feels so…good," Steven replied, "It wasn't hard, your weakness is Kairi," Sora laid Kairi gently on the ground and stood up. "Kairi is not my weakness," He said with powerful confidence, "She's my strength!" Steven pretended to look at a watch. "Oh my it's time for us to go," Steven said sarcastically. With that he and Kairi disappeared, leaving only a note behind.

A/N: Wow. Onto the next chapter! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	20. No Matter What

Chapter 20: No Matter What

Sora fell on his knees to where Kairi once laid. He yelled out in anger. He pulled her necklace from his pocket. He grasped it tight. He walked to where the note fell. It read: I took your girl to a place that's upside down and the name is turned around. Sora thought for a moment. Then, he ran as fast he could to the gummi ship and flew off to his next destination. "Oh hello Sora," Alice said quietly. "Hi Alice," He said, "Have you seen a weird stranger around here?" "He was heading towards the aimless path, into the queen's rose garden," "Thanks Alice," With that, Sora was on his way. He found his way through the aimless path, and made it to the queen's rose garden. He saw Kairi lying on the ground unconsciously. He ran over and held her in his arms. "Kairi! Kairi wake up!" Sora yelled, "Kairi wake up! It's me, Sora!" Kairi slowly opened her eyes. "S-Sora," She stuttered, "What's going on? Where am I?" "Thank goodness! You're okay!" Sora said as he kissed her on the cheek, "We gotta go it's not safe here," "Why?" She asked softly. "I'll explain more later, but my manager kidnapped you," Kairi closed her eyes and said, "Did you ever give up on me?" "Kairi, no" He said faltering, "I love you too much to lose you like that," Kairi looked into Sora's red eyes as tears started to fall from her eyes. "No matter where you are, I'll find you," Sora faltered, "No matter what," Kairi cried into Sora's chest. "I'm here now, don't worry," He carried Kairi to the gummi ship and they flew to their next destination.


	21. I'll always

Chapter 21: I'll Always….

Sora and Kairi were in Twilight Town, sitting at Station Heights. He had explained what happened to her. "Thank you Sora," She said softly as she gave him a gentle hug. "I'll always be there for you," He said softly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked up at the setting sun. 'I'm lucky to have a guy like Sora' She thought 'Not a whole lot of guys would do stuff like this for me' "I'm not like other guys," Sora said aloud. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Kairi asked confused. "I know you like that," He joked. "Ha-ha-ha," She laughed sarcastically. She rested her head on Sora's shoulder. "I love you Kairi," He said softly. "I love you too, Sora," She replied. "Oh, how sweet," A voice said. They turned to see that it was Steve. "There you are Kairi," He said very sinisterly. "You can't have her!" Sora yelled. His eyes flared bright red like flames. "Oh well," He said shyly. He threw a blast, with reflexes. "Sora, look out!" Kairi yelled. She stood and pushed him out of the way. The blast had sent her back three feet as she lied on the ground, looking unconscious. "Kairi!" He screamed. He ran over to her and held her in his arms. Her arm had a long bruise oozing blood a little. There were tears falling from his red eyes. "Why Kairi!" He cried out, "Why?!" "I-I didn't want you t-to get hurt," She said hoarsely. "Kairi, I'll always protect you," He faltered, "I'll always be there for you," Tears started to stream down Kairi's eyes. Sora put a little spare curaga on Kairi's arm, so it would stop bleeding. "I'll always make sacrifices for you," He faltered, "You didn't have to do that for me," "Aw, how sweet," Steve said sarcastically. Sora looked at him full of hatred. His red eyes darkened and an aura surrounded him. Kairi tried to put her hand on Sora's face, but it was too much pain for her. She cried out in pain. Sora then looked at Kairi as if he had forgotten Steve. Kairi gave him a look of concern. "I'll be fine Kairi," He said softly, "I'm just a little TICKED off," He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and brushed hair off her face. More tears streamed down her eyes. Sora, then, stood up and placed a shield over Kairi. He turned and looked at his manager. Anger and Hatred in his eyes.

A/N: A fight is about to go down! Read and Review! Remember…Rainbows!


	22. Whoa!

Chapter 22: Whoa!?

Sora started to walk towards Steve. His feet leaving small imprints on the concrete/brick ground. His arms gained a little muscle, as did his legs. Kairi struggled but got on her knees to see Sora. She thought 'I have never seen Sora this mad' Luckily, before Sora placed a shield/force field on her, he bandaged her arm (which still painfully hurts). Steve backed up one step and shot a blast at him. Sora absorbed the power from it. He was getting closer to Steve. "Whoa," Steve mumbled under his breath. Sora's arms gained a little more muscle. He stood in front of Steve and glared at him. He pushed Sora back three feet. Sora summoned two keyblades in hand. He slashed Steve in his arm and sent him spiraling back a few feet. Steve threw a firaga blast, but Sora dodged and counterattacked. "I'm tired of all of this," Steven huffed. He shot a charged blast…..at Kairi.

A/N: Oh No! Another cliff hanger! Read and Review! Rememeber…RAINBOWS!


	23. She's My Strength

Chapter 23: She's My Strength

"No!" Sora yelled. Kairi closed her eyes. She knew this force field would give out if the blast hit it. 'I love you Sora' She thought. The force field shattered and Kairi felt a pain surge in her side. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Sora was blocking the attack with his two keyblades. "No, not again," Sora said loudly, "I'm not losing you," Steve laughed evilly, "Kairi is your weakness, admit it," "No!" Sora yelled, "Kairi is my strength!" Tears started to fall down Kairi's eyes. She forgot all about the pain. In her arm and side. "You really mean that?" She whispered. "Yeah I do," He said as he turned around. The blast hit him, but he absorbed the energy. He kneeled in front of her. "Impossible," Steve murmured over and over again. Kairi smiled as tears fell down her cheek. She gave Sora a hug, no matter how much pain she felt. Tears fell down Sora's cheek as he embraced her. "My little angel," He whispered into her ear. Kairi stuttered, "S-So….," She fell into Sora's chest. "Kairi!" Sora yelled, "Kairi!" He laid her on the ground gently. He bandaged her side and looked at Steve. "You're gonna pay for what you've to her," He growled.

A/N: Oh Man! Something is going to go down. Read and Review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	24. Revenge

Chapter 24: Revenge

Steve started to back up. Sora shot a blast at him. Steve tried to dodge, but he was too slow. He slammed into the wall. "Ugh," He groaned. Sora's eyes flared. He blasted another shot at him. This time, Steve prepared for it. he blocked and smashed Sora into the wall. 'Man, that hurt' Sora thought. He glided to him and slashed him hard. "Is that all you got?!" Steve yelled. Sora's eyes flashed red. Steve drew a sword; Sora had his keyblades in hand. Then…..BAM! They clashed their weapons. Strike after strike! Combo after combo! One swift move left, one swift move right. Soon, the ground wasn't enough for them. They soared high into the sky and clashed. Sora, then, strikes Steve HARD, to the ground. He flew to the ground and saw as Steve disappeared.

A/N: Steve Is gone. Sorry, I'm not all that great with fighting scenes. Read and Review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	25. My Angel

Chapter 25: My Angel

Sora looked at Kairi. He unsummoned his keyblades and walked slowly towards her. He fell on his knees and held her close. He cried. "My sweet little angel," He whispered. He started to stroke her hair. Tears fell down his cheek. He kept whispering, "Kairi, my sweet little angel," "S-Sora," A voice murmured. Sora looked to see that Kairi was opening her eyes slowly. "Kairi," Sora faltered. "I-I-I didn't mean to…," Kairi stuttered, "I-I j-just black-….," She was interrupted by Sora kissing her passionately on the lips. Kairi started to cry. Sora brought her close and hugged her tight. She cried into his chest mumbling, "I'm sorry" "This is my fault" "I'm weak" Sora stroked her hair as tears fell from his eyes. He kept whispering "It's ok" "No it's not" "You're strong" Sora held Kairi in his arms as he hovered over the ground. "W-What's wrong with your arms?" She stuttered softly. "It's muscle!" He joked as he flexed. Kairi giggled. Sora smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked over at the massive hole in the ground. "I slammed Steve into the ground," He said. "You always have to show off your strength," She said softly as she touched his arm. Sora smiled. "Sora, I just want to say…..," She was interrupted by Sora kissing her lightly on the lips. "I know Kairi, I know," Sora said. His aura turned white and his eyes turned blue again.


	26. Just me and you

Chapter 26:

Just me and you

"So, what time is it?" Kairi asked. "It's only 10 o' clock," He replied. He felt Kairi shiver. He brought her closer. "Kairi, are you cold?" Sora asked. "Only a little," She replied. He laid her down gently and floated over to the book bag the king gave him. He pulled out three blankets. He laid one on the ground. He laid one on the ground. He led Kairi to where that one was. Then, he wrapped the other two around him and Kairi. "Are you warm now?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Kairi," Sora said. "I love you too," Kairi replied. She looked up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful tonight," She said softly. "They're not as beautiful as you," Sora said. "Sora, why do you make so many sacrifices for me?" Kairi asked sadly, "I'm not strong, I'm weak," "Kairi, you are strong," Sora argued, "I make sacrifices for you because I love you," He kissed her on the cheek. Kairi looked up at the sky. A shooting star whizzed past the star filled sky. Kairi closed her eyes and made a wish. "Oh, that reminds me," Sora said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "I found this on the floor at the party," He said as he placed it around her neck. Tears started to well in her eyes. She started to cry into Sora's chest.

A/N: So sorry this took so long. I did not have a computer to type on. Santa brought me a laptop, which means that I can have more chapters of this and my other story at first sight! I'll try my best to have chapters of both stories ready when possible. But please don't rush! Read and Review!


	27. No, not again

Chapter 27:

No, Not Again

Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and saw that Sora was still sleeping. She tried to sit up quietly, but her side shot up a jerk of pain. She cried out in pain. Sora jerked up. "What's the matter!?" "Who's there!?" "Kairi!" He yelled. "Sora calm down," Kairi said, "It was just my side," He looked down at her side. He couldn't help but feel guilty. 'I…..I wasn't there for her' He felt something on his hand. It was Kairi's. "It's my eyes isn't it?" Sora said. Kairi gave him a sympathetic nod. He gave a huge sigh. "Sora, is there something wrong? Kairi asked. "I just have a lot on my mind," He replied. As Sora picked up their stuff, Kairi thought 'I wonder what's on Sora's mind' He noticed her lost in her thoughts. 'Hm what's on her mind' He thought. Kairi walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug. Sora was a little surprised, but he hugged her back (A/N: As gentle as possible) She cringed a little, but she didn't mind the pain. "Let's go," He said softly. They walked, hand in hand, towards the station heights sign. "Leaving so soon?" A voice questioned. They turned around to see…Steven. Except he was….off. "Kairi get behind me," Sora said, almost in a growl. She stepped behind him, still holding his hand for reassurance. "I thought you were destroyed?!" Sora yelled. "Yes I was," Steven said, "But now I will show you my TRUE power!" A dark cloud gathered around Steve. He grew as tall as the station heights clock tower. When the clock tower cleared, he had turned into a darkside. "Steve was a heartless the whole time?" Kairi questioned. Sora nodded slowly. "I don't know if I can fly that high and still fight," He commented. Kairi thought for a second. "Could you grow to his size?" She asked. "I-I don't know?" He said, "I'd have to be really angry to try that," Kairi squeezed his hand. "Kairi, I won't be in control of myself," He said looking into her lavender eyes, "I could go after you or worse," She kissed him lightly on the lips. The darkside shot an energy blast at them. Sora grabbed Kairi (bridal style) and jumped to the other side. She cringed when he put her down. "Alright, just p-promise me you'll stay safe," Sora stuttered. "Only if y-you do," Kairi stuttered on the verge of tears. Sora nodded, also on the verge of tears. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Tears started to stream down Kairi's face. She took of her necklace and put it in Sora's hand. "If you give this back, I'll know you'll be ok," She said with tears in her eyes. He clutched it tight in his hand. "I promise…," Sora stated, "I promise I will," She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and brought her close.

A/N: So cute. And to Ice90: How's this for a twitter post?


	28. This is it

Chapter 28:

This is it

He broke the hug and looked down at Kairi. They both shared a sad look of understanding. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked towards tunnel 5, with tears in her eyes. Sora looked down at Kairi's necklace and grasped it tight, as tears fell down his eyes. He looked up at the Darkside with hatred. He thought of all the things that made him mad. He let the anger build up in him. A dark red cloud gathered around him. When the cloud cleared, Sora was as huge as Steve or the Darkside. Meanwhile…..Kairi was slowly making her way to tunnel 3. She felt rumbling above her. 'Sora please be careful' she thought. Meanwhile….."AAAGGGHHHH!" Sora yelled in anger. He tried slashing the Darkside, but all it did was dodge. It then shot a dark pulse at him. Sora crashed back into a wall. 'Well that hurt' He thought. Meanwhile…..Kairi was sitting near the center of town. 'Sora' she thought. She could literally see the ground rumble a little. 'Please be careful' she thought. Meanwhile…..Sora was slashing the darkside with all of his strength, but it wasn't giving up easily. It shot a blast near the center of town. A gigantic building collapsed into pieces. Sora's red eyes flared a bright red. "AAAAGGGHHHHH!" He yelled. All that was seen was a bright red flash. When it disappeared, Sora looked ten times stronger. His muscles had grown bigger. He was about a foot taller than the darkside. His red eyes flickered in rage and anger. The darkside gathered all of its energy into one orb. Sora gathered all of his energy into one orb as well. They both clashed their powers releasing bright energies of light. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Sora yelled. His power grew a little bigger than the darkside's. A bright red light emerged as the darkside disintegrated.

A/N: Wow! Sora did it! What about Kairi? Read and review! As of now, officially, Logan-fireofall is my editor of my chapters! Thanks Logan!


	29. I promise

Chapter 29:

I promise

'He's gone' Sora thought 'for good'. He felt something in his pocket. When he took it out, he saw a small necklace. 'Kairi' He thought 'Kairi!' He looked over where a building used to be. Meanwhile…..All that was seen in town was rubble and debris. Meanwhile…..Sora shrunk down two feet taller than his original height and ran to station heights. Three minutes later…."Kairi!" He yelled, "Where are you!" He used his strength to pick up and/or smash heavy rocks. "Kairi! Please!" He continued, "Say something if you can hear me!" Then, he saw a hand. It was Kairi's hand. She was under a medium sized rock. "No no no no," He kept mumbling. He ran to Kairi and picked up the rock that was on her. He picked her up (bridal style) and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Kairi…" He whispered. He walked to station plaza and made his way to the gummi ship, and they flew to their next destination. "Sora, you're back!" The king exclaimed, "But what happened to you and Kairi?" "Mickey please, you have to help her," Sora said, on the verge of tears. "Of course," The king replied. Two servants came with a hospital bed. Sora laid Kairi gently on the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As she was taken away, King Mickey asked, "So, can you explain everything to me?" Sora nodded. As he explained, the king would occasionally nod. When Sora finished, he looked down at the king. "No wonder you love her," He said, "She makes sacrifices for you and vice versa," "I know," Sora replied miserably, "This is all my fault," "Sora what happened to Kairi wasn't your fault," The king explained, "If anything, you saved her life," Sora nodded. Ten minutes later….. "This is Kairi's room," Mickey said. With that, he left. Sora slowly opened and closed the door. He noticed Kairi asleep on her bed. He walked closer and sat beside her. All of her cuts and scrapes were bandaged. Her side had a fresh bandage and her arm was in a small, soft cast. 'Oh Kairi' Sora thought 'This is all my fault'. He pulled out her necklace and put it on her. "My little angel," He whispered softly. "You're so sweet," A quiet voice said. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. There was a faint smile on her face. "Kairi I'm sorry," He admitted with his head down. "It's not your fault," She said softly. "Kairi all of this is my fault," He admitted, "I…I wasn't there for you," Kairi sat up in her bed. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He noticed tears falling from her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry," Sora said. "N-No it's okay really," She said, "It's just you returned my necklace," "Because, I made a promise," Sora stated.

A/N: AWWWWWW. Read and review!


	30. Well

Chapter 30:

Well…..

Kairi gave a faint smile while tears still fell from her eyes. "So, how did I get here?" She asked. "Well…" He said in a drag. He started to explain what happened after she had left. He'd occasionally look at her, straight in the eyes. When he was finished, more tears came down Kairi's cheek. He held her hand. "I'm really sorry," Sora faltered. "But you saved my life," She said, "In fact; you've saved my life many times," "Because I love you," He said, "I don't know what I'd do without you," His hand tensed, Kairi could feel it. She started to get out of her bed. "Kairi no," Sora said, "You need to rest," "I don't care," She said. When she got out of the bed, she stumbled, but Sora caught her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you get taller?" She questioned. "Yeah, you could say that," He smirked. Kairi looked up at Sora (literally). His eyes were still red. Then, her vision got hazy. All she could remember was Sora shouting her name. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She saw Sora's face in his hands. He looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. She sat up and began to cry. Sora sat on her bed and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so weak I can't even stand for two minutes," She sobbed. "Ssshhhhhhhhhhhhh," He said softly, "You're not weak," He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "My sweet little angel," He whispered. She cried into his chest. "C-Can you sing me a song?" She stuttered quietly. He nodded slowly.

**Stereo Hearts**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Oh Oh**

**Make me a radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Sing along to my stereo**

He looked down at Kairi. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, placed a blanket around them, and fell asleep with kairi.

A/N: I do not own stereo hearts by gym class heroes ft. Adam Levine. Read and review!


	31. A bad dream

Chapter 31:

A Bad Dream

Kairi could not stop dreaming about Steve. He kept saying over and over, "You're weak," "You don't deserve Sora," "He thinks your weak," Tears started falling down Kairi's face. "No, that's not true," She sobbed. Steve continued to say what he was saying. She fell on her knees mumbling, "That's not true," Steve laughed evilly. Kairi woke up startled and crying. Sora woke up immediately. He noticed Kairi below him crying. "Kairi, what's wrong," He asked concerned. Kairi looked up from his lap and looked at his face. His red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "I-It was just a bad dream," She assured him. "Care to tell me?" He asked. As she explained, he brought her closer. When she was finished, she broke out into tears. "Oh Kairi," Sora said. He wiped away her tears as they fell. "It's alright, even though it was a dream, don't believe that," He said. Kairi still cried. "He's gone," Sora continued, "You're not weak, you're my strength," Five minutes later…. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked. Kairi nodded slowly as tears fell from her face. He kissed her on the cheek. He started to sing softly. Five minutes later he looked down at Kairi. She had went back to sleep. "My sweet little angel," He whispered. He kissed her on the lips and fell asleep with her.

A/N: Aw. Read and Review!


	32. Recovery pt 1

Chapter 32:

Recovery pt. 1

Kairi woke up slowly. The memories and pain came flooding back to her. She, then, looked up at Sora, who had his arms wrapped around her protectively. 'That dream must've startled him' she thought 'But it startled me more'. Sora woke up three minutes later. "Hey," He yawned. Kairi smiled at him. He stretched his arms out wide. "So, it seems you slept well," She suggested. "Yeah," He lied. Honestly, he didn't sleep well. The dream Kairi had told him, kept him up all night. He felt bad that Kairi had a dream like that. "So, how are you feeling," Sora asked. He regretted asking that after he did. "I'm sore in some places, but I'm fine," She replied. 'Yeah fine' he thought miserably. Then, there was a knock on the door. Sora walked over and opened it. It was mickey. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. Sora nodded. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "So, you see the injuries on Kairi?" The king questioned. "Is she gonna be ok?" Sora asked concerned. "Well….." The king sighed. "Just give it to me straight," Sora stated. "Her side's been bruised, her left arm is broken, her legs may be sore, and her face has a couple of scratches and bruises as well," Sora punched the wall, HARD. "Sorry," Sora grumbled. The king nodded, "I thought something like that was going to happen," Sora looked back at Kairi's door. His red eyes flared. 'My little angel' He thought. "She can leave in about two days," The king said, "Just to be on the safe side," Sora nodded solemnly. He walked into Kairi's room with a frown on his face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked quietly. He couldn't pull himself to look at her. "Sora, you can tell me," She said quietly. "You're gonna be here for about two days," He grumbled. "Oh," She said sadly. He punched the wall again (A/n: Which made a deep hole in the wall) which startled Kairi. "I'm sorry," He said as he walked towards her, "I have a lot on my mind," She nodded.

A/N: Read and Review!


	33. Recovery pt 2

Chapter 33:

Recovery pt. 2

Two hours later…..Sora was outside with Kairi sitting in the daisies of the castle gardens. There was a slight breeze blowing in the air. The sun showed off that beautiful afternoon. "It feels good to have fresh air like this," Kairi said. Sora picked a rose off a bush (without thorns) and placed it in Kairi's hair. She smiled at him. "Today is such a beautiful day," Kairi said. "It doesn't compare to your beauty," Sora commented. Kairi blushed. She rested her head on his arm (A/N: Since he's two feet taller than his original height). He looked down at her. 'So delicate' Sora thought 'I promise…..' His thoughts were interrupted by Kairi gripping his arm. "Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I-It's just my arm," She said, "I'll be fine," Sora looked down at her casted arm. His eyes flared. He looked at his hand. It was glowing red. "Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked concerned. He noticed she had a scared look on her face. His whole body was glowing red. He looked at his red glowing hands. "Y-You're not s-scared of me are you?" Sora asked startled. "Sora, I'm not scared of you," Kairi blurted out, "I'm scared because something is happening to you and I'm so useless I can't do anything about it," Sora jerked his head towards her. "You are not useless," He stated with confidence, "Don't say that," "Sora, it's my fault you're always in danger," Kairi admitted. "It's not your fault!" He said a little too loud. She looked away. He heard her crying softly. He stood up and walked to the other side and yelled out in anger. He fell on his knees and grabbed the grass. He clutched it tight as tears fell down his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me," He faltered. Kairi (While wincing in pain) crawled over to where Sora was. She put her arms around his waist and cried into his side. 'Even when I yell at her' He thought 'She still loves me' He brought her close as she cried. "I'm sorry Kairi," He whispered. He started to stroke her hair. "Are you mad at me?" She sobbed. "No," He said, "I don't know what's wrong with me," He looked away. He looked back to see that Kairi was looking at him with teary sympathetic eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me Kairi," He said softly. Sora looked at his glowing red hand. He balled it into a fist. He felt something light touch his cheek. He looked to see that Kairi had kissed him on the cheek. Then, he felt something wet on his cheek. He wiped it on his hand. It was a tear, Kairi's tear. He couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm such a monster," He faltered. "N-No you're not," Kairi sobbed. He shook his head, "Yes I am," "No, Sora you're not," Kairi insisted. "That was my 3rd time yelling at you," He stated, "You don't deserve that," Kairi got silent after that. They both sat in silence.

A/N: Read and Review!


	34. Recovery pt 3

Chapter 34:

Recovery pt. 3

"Kairi, I'm really sorry," Sora said. He looked down at his glowing hands. Kairi was still silent. "Kairi?" He questioned. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on him. He couldn't help but smile. Sora lay down gently in the patch of tulips and slowly brought Kairi down beside him. He then dozed off to sleep. TWO HOURS LATER…. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She was lying near Sora's chest. He had his left arm around her. 'That Sora' she thought. She laid her head on Sora's chest. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady. "Well, you're awake," A voice said. Kairi looked up to see that it was Sora. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. Sora's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Hey…..yeah…..uh-huh…..alright," Sora said. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Mickey wants to x-ray you," He said. Kairi got a nervous look on her face. "I'll be there with you the whole time," He assured her. She nodded slightly. At the X-ray room… "Alright Kairi, this won't hurt at all," The king assured her. They all had their protective clothing on. Kairi's arm was in a small, rectangular box. The king went out of the room, and got the controls ready. A bright flash submerged in the room. She held on tight to Sora's hand. When it died back down, the king came back in with an X-ray. A bone from Kairi's arm had been separated, but it was slowly mending back together. "Your arm is healing just fine," The king assured, "A little more curaga and it will be good as new," "Okay," She said. Mickey brought out his keyblade. He casted curaga on Kairi. She collapsed in Sora's arms. "Kairi!" He yelled. "The curaga will help her," The king explained, "But she may be drained of her energy," Sora nodded. He carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. He looked at his watch, '8:00'. He stifled a yawn. Ten minutes later, he fell asleep near Kairi.

A/N: This chapter goes out to all of my readers! You guys and girls are the best!


	35. I'm alright

Chapter 35:

I'm alright

Sora opened his eyes slowly that morning. His body was still emitting a bright red glow. He looked over at Kairi, she was still asleep. He stretched his arms and yawned. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a little hazy. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," Sora apologized. "No its fine," Kairi said almost in a whisper. 'Man' Sora thought 'She looks so weak'. She gave a faint smile. "Is your arm feeling a little better," Sora asked. She nodded slightly. He put his hand on her face. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "Aw Kairi," He whispered. He held her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. "I didn't mean to cry," She said softly. "It's alright," He whispered. He wrapped a blanket around her and carried her outside, to the gardens. It was a little chilly outside, so Kairi shivered. Sora brought her closer. 'He's warm' she thought. He carried her to the gazebo part of the gardens. They sat near a koi pond. When Sora sat down, Kairi rested her head on his arm. He brought her closer. "Are you not cold?" She asked. He shook his head, "Heat radiates off of me," He held out his glowing hand. She nodded. Sora looked down at her. There were streaks of water on her cheek, where tears once fell. "I'm sorry Kairi," He said softly. "It's alright Sora," She said almost in a whisper. Kairi scooted up to the Koi pond. She noticed all the little koi, swimming around not having a care. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see sora on his knees, yelling in anger. "Sora!" She cried. Kairi crawled over to him. His body was releasing a brighter red glow than before, his eyes were pure red. "Sora!" Kairi yelled, "Snap out of it!" He calmed down a little bit and started breathing heavily, but hey he was breathing. He slowly looked up at her. She was crying bullets. "I-I'm alright," He stuttered, "I'm ok," Kairi put her hands in her face and continued to sob. Sora brought Kairi into a hug. "I'm alright Kairi," He faltered, "I'm alright," She looked into Sora's red eyes. He looked down at her teary lavender eyes. He couldn't stand to see Kairi cry. "I don't know what just happened," Sora said. He walked Kairi into her room and told her he'd be back. He went to find Mickey.


	36. The talk

Chapter 36:

The Talk

Sora walked corridor through corridor to find Mickey. 'Kairi looked petrified' He thought as he walked 'Was I that scary?' He finally found mickey in his study. "Your majesty," Sora said. "Just call me Mickey," He said. "Ok then," Sora said, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mickey nodded. Sora sat down in his front desk. "So, what's on your mind?" Mickey asked. "Well…," Sora started. He began to explain to Mickey what had happened in the gardens a few minutes ago. He had also told him what Kairi had described to him. 'If only Ansem the wise were here' Mickey thought. "I think your anger is trying to take control of you," He explained, "If not controlled you could really hurt some of the people you love," 'Kinda like what beast said' Sora thought. "Mickey," Sora said, "If anger gets me, just make sure Kairi is as far away from me as possible," Mickey nodded.


	37. Anger

Chapter 37:

Anger

Sora slowly walked outside. He sat on a bench near a fountain. He looked at the glistening water. 'I have to stay calm' Sora though. He closed his eyes. He tried to imagine peaceful thoughts, but all he could think about was all the bad things that had happened. He thought of Kairi and her injuries and Steven and his acts of hatred. His body started to glow brighter. His eyes turned pure red. He started to yell out loud. Kairi was slowly making her way towards the garden, when she heard someone yelling. When she made it, she saw Sora on the ground yelling. The glow around his body was darker and emitting a bright light. His eyes were pure red. 'No' she thought 'Not again'. She kneeled down to where he was crouched. "Sora!" She yelled. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "K-K-Kairi," Sora stuttered, "Y-You have to g-get away from m-me," He struggled. His hands balled into fists. "I-I d-don't w-want t-to h-hurt you!" He strained. "Sora no," She sobbed. "I-I w-want you to k-know that I l-love you," He stuttered, "a-and I-If I h-hurt you, I-I'm s-sorry," Kairi continued to cry. She looked into Sora's pure red eyes. He was fighting hard not to punch her in the face or worse. "I-I l-love you Kai," Sora strained, "B-But p-please g-get AWAY FROM ME!" "I love you too!" She sobbed. She hugged him tight and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you Kairi," Sora whispered as she left.


	38. Rampage

Chapter 38:

Rampage

Kairi walked as fast as she could to the castle. "Kairi!" Someone yelled. She looked around to see that it was mickey. "Kairi come with me," He said holding out his hand. She nodded and took his hand as he led her towards the castle. MEANWHILE…. Sora was giving everything he had to control his anger. Then, a bright flash emerged. He stood up with a sly grin on his face. He started to destroy the castle, starting with the gardens. He blasted the flowers, he slashed bushes, he burned water holes. But he was just getting started. MEANWHILE….. Mickey was leading Kairi into the throne room. As they walked, they felt rumbling and heard blasts from outside. 'Sora' Kairi though. She sat in the throne room with mickey. "Sora asked me earlier to make sure that if "this happened"," Mickey said, "He wanted me to keep you away from him as far as possible," "Well, what are we going to do?" Kairi questioned. "I guess he has to calm down," Mickey said. Kairi thought back for a second. *Flashback* "Ya know," Sora said softly, "Beast said If I was angry like this, I should have someone or something in my mind to keep me calm," He heard Kairi very softly say, "Yeah," "Well, there was only one person that kept me calm," Sora said, "It was you," *End of flashback* "Mickey, I can stop Sora," Kairi said. "He told me you need to stay away from him," Mickey said. "He needs help," Kairi insisted, "He told me that I can keep him calm," Mickey thought for a moment. "Ok," He sighed, "But be careful," He took the small, soft cast off of Kairi's arm. BACK OUTSIDE…..Sora was as big as a building. He was punching buildings and slashing towers. His eyes were blazing red. His once sly smile became a desperate frown. He yelled out in anger and fury. Most of the castle grounds were in ruins. A few buildings in town were smoking, possibly on fire. The castle itself was in a fairly good condition. A few windows were smashed, some walls were broken. The front door looked ready to fall, but overall the castle was in a fair condition. On the inside…. Kairi was literally running through different corridors. The insides of the castle were a little shaken, but otherwise okay. Another boom shook the inside. She fell on the ground. 'Sora' She thought.

A/N: Read and review!


	39. Listen to me

Chapter 39:

Listen to me

Kairi made her way outside. What she saw made her fall to her knees. The once magnificent castle gardens was burnt and despaired, all the trees were withered, the grass was burned off, and the flowers were crumples and disintegrated. She looked up at Sora. He was about ten feet away from her. When he noticed her, he shrunk down to his original size. He started to walk towards her, keyblades in hand. "Sora please, calm down," She said softly. He sent a wave like blast at her. She jumped out of the way into a bunch of dead leaves. He advanced towards her. She started to back up. "Sora please!" She yelled, "Stop!" His arms gained two times more muscle. He grew two feet taller. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "Please Sora!" She yelled. He shot another blast at her. She moved out of the way. Kairi broke. She started to yell out her feelings. "Listen to me!" She sobbed, "I know you don't want to hurt me!" He paused, but continued. She backed up a little more. "You were fighting it Sora!" Kairi yelled, "Do it now!" he paused, but continued. He was three feet away from her. "Sora you're scaring me!" She cried, "Please STOP!" She poured her heart and soul into the last few words she said. She fell on her knees.

A/N: So emotional. I felt like crying while I was writing some of these chapters. Read and Review! This chapter goes out to all of my readers! Which means RAINBOWS for everyone!


	40. I'm

Chapter 40:

I'm…..

She cried in her hands as she slid closer to the ground. Sora stopped. He was only a couple of inches away from her. "You're….." He questioned slowly, "Afraid of me?" Kairi looked up at him then put her head in her hands again. Sora just stood there appalled. "Wha-What have I done?" He questioned. He looked at all of the destruction caused by him. He held up his two keyblades and unsummons them. He looked down at Kairi. "Kairi…." He whispered. Sora looked down at his hands. They were emitting a dark red glow. He looked at Kairi. Her clothes were covered in dead leaves and rose petals. Her face and arms were covered with scratches and bruises from debris. He fell on his knees and crawled over to where she was. He heard her mumbling, "Please Sora," "Don't hurt me," "Snap out of it," He backed up a little. "What have I done?" He said, "Kairi," She slowly moved her head from her hands. She saw Sora, a few inches away from her, on his knees. Kairi looked closer. She saw that he was crying, he had tears falling down his cheek. They both stared at each other. 'She's gonna run away' Sora thought. Kairi crawled over to Sora and gave him a hug. She cried into his chest. He was surprised by her actions. He put his arms around her. "I'm okay Kairi," He whispered, "I'm okay," He started to stroke her hair lightly. "Thank you Kairi," Sora said softly, "You saved me," Kairi looked up at him. His eyes had a look of concern and hurtfulness. "I'm sorry Sora," Kairi said softly. "Sorry for what?" He questioned. "For saying what I said," She whispered. "Don't apologize for that," He faltered. "I just said how I felt," She replied. "So….." He paused, "You really were afraid of me?" "Yes," She said softly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sora brushed a few leaves off of her. He brought her closer. "I'm sorry I scared you," He whispered. 'I-I can't believe I did all of this' He thought. "What did I do?" Sora questioned. Kairi sat up. She looked up at Sora's red eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He said. She began to explain what happened after she had left him. Kairi told Sora how the castle on the inside was rumbling and how the windows broke. Then she told him how she had come outside to reason with him. When she was finished, she broke down into Sora's chest. Tears streamed down Sora's face. "I didn't know I was that bad," He faltered, "I'm sorry Kai," She cried harder. Sora embraced her tighter. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," He said, "I'm sorry you had to do that," Anger welled inside him.

A/N: Ooooo! What's going to happen? Read and Review! This chapter goes to all of my readers!


	41. Please

Chapter 41:

Please…

Sora's muscles tightened. They grew two times bigger. His eyes were flickering from red to pure red. "S-Sora," Kairi struggled, "You're cru-crushing m-me," His grip tightened a little. His dark red aura surrounded him again. He grew five feet. "Sora stop!"She yelled, "You're scaring me!" His grip didn't loosen. Kairi had to literally push him away from her. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. "Sora," She whispered. There were tears on her cheek. Sora summoned a keyblade. "No," She whispered, "Please," He stood up and pointed his keyblade at her. She backed up a little. "Sora snap out of it!" She cried, "You're scaring me!" Sora blinked his eyes a few times. "What?" He faltered. He saw his keyblade…..pointed at Kairi's face. He dropped it immediately. He looked down at Kairi. He saw her eyes. He saw fear in them. He started to walk towards her, but he hesitated. Kairi saw this. 'He's scared' she thought. 'I don't want to hurt her again' Sora thought. She slowly walked towards him. He saw there were tears falling down her eyes. Kairi slowly held out her hand. He slowly took her hand.

A/N:** I decided that I would start bolding my thoughts now. What is Kairi going to do? Hopefully the rest of this story will either be up tonight or later on this week! Read and review!**


	42. Stay calm

Chapter 42:

Stay calm

Kairi walked through a wooden trail holding Sora's hand. "I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said softly. She stopped and looked up at him (Literally). She started to speak, but she didn't know what to say. She fell on her knees and began to cry. "Aw Kairi," Sora said softly, "Please don't cry," "I'm just so confused," Kairi sobbed, "One minute you're comforting me and the next you're trying to kill me," He sat down beside her. "I can understand if you hate me," Sora grumbled, "I'm the worst," "No you're not," Kairi said softly, "I don't hate you," "Look at what I've done," He argued, "The gardens are a mess, the town's destroyed, and the castle's in ruins," The dark red aura surrounded him again. "Sora calm down," Kairi said. "R-Right," Sora said. His aura died down. She placed her hand on his. He looked down at her and smiled. She blushed slightly. "It feels good to smile again," Sora sighed. His red aura faded away. Kairi stood up and held up her hand towards him. He slowly took her hand.

A/N: **Wow. Well, only two more chapters to go! Read and Review!**


	43. (Wont let me leave it as this)

Chapter 43:

…..

This time, Sora took the lead as he held Kairi's hand through the wooden trail. It was a little awkward since Sora was eight feet taller than his original height and his arms had the muscle of a body builder. Kairi shivered a little. "Are you cold?" Sora asked concerned. "A little," She replied, "But I'm ok," He closed his eyes and concentrated. A bright red flash submerged. Kairi shielded her eyes. When she removed her hands, she saw Sora floating in front of her. He had a faint smile on his face. A light red aura glowed around him. Sora was back to his normal size. "Don't be scared," He said softly. He put his arms around her. Kairi felt warm in his arms. As they walked close together, Kairi thought. "Sora, why do you love me?" She asked quietly. "What's not to love about you?" He questioned, "You're smart, beautiful, kind, gentle, and you never give up no matter what," Kairi looked up at him teary eyed. "You really mean that," She questioned softly. Sora looked down at her. "Yeah I do," He said. He brushed the tears falling down her cheek. Sora brought Kairi into a heart-warming hug. "I love you Kairi," He whispered.

A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter is the final chapter of this fanfic! Don't hate me for the last one! Read and review!**


	44. Epilogue?

Chapter 44:

Epilogue?

With hard work and a little magic, Disney castle was good as new. King Mickey was the founder and owner of Mouse records, so he took over as Sora's management. The King only called Sora when he really needed him, so he got to spend more time with Kairi. Back to the present…Sora was sitting on a bench in the castle gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day as the wind blew slightly in Kairi's hair. Sora brought her close as he gave a bright smile. "Today is so beautiful," Kairi commented. "Not as beautiful as you," Sora said as he put a flower in her hair. He happily kissed her on the lips. Kairi blushed as she smiled. She stood up and walked towards the fountain and looked at the reflection in the water. She then saw another reflection in the water. It was a boy who had light brown spiky upwards hair. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and he had a great big smile on his face. "Are you looking at your beauty?" Sora questioned. Kairi splashed water in his face. "Well that felt good," He said. They both began to laugh. When they calmed down, they laid in a small patch of daisies. Kairi laid her head on Sora's chest. He brought her closer. "We've been through a lot together," He sighed. "Like singing our hearts out," She said. "Committing my love for you," Sora said. "Pete kidnapping me," Kairi said softly. "Me saving you," He said. "You and your singing career," Kairi added. "My time away from you," He sighed. "You coming back," Kairi said. "Me leaving again," Sora said. "Our date," She said. "Pancake eating contest," He chuckled. "Our argument," She sighed sadly. "My forgiveness," He said. "They party," Kairi said. "Our slow dance together," Sora said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Steven kidnapping me," Kairi said softly. "Me rescuing you," He said. "My sacrifice for you," She said. They went on like this for two more minutes. "That brings us here," Sora sighed. "Yeah we've been through a lot," Kairi whispered. "But we got through it together," He said as he brought her a little closer. "Hey Sora I'll be right back ok?" Kairi said as she sat up. Sora sat up too. "Okay," He said. She gave him a gentle hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then, she left the garden. 'Hmmmmm I wonder what she's doing?' Sora thought. He stood up and left the gardens. "Hm where did Kairi go?' He thought. He then saw a white crown like card on the ground. Sora bent down and picked it up. 'What's a card doing on the ground?' He thought. He, then, clutched his head as he gained a massive headache. "Agh!" He yelled. He fell on his knees clutching his head in pain. Kairi was walking back to the gardens when she saw Sora on the ground with his hands on his head. "Sora!" She yelled. She ran over to him and got on the ground beside him. The card in his hand disappeared. "Sora are you alright?" Kairi asked concerned. "Y-Yeah," Sora said shakily. He lifted his head and looked at her slowly. "Who are you?" He asked.

A/N:** This last chapter goes out to all of my readers and my friends Logan-fireofall and KHLOVER4LIFE! Plus a guy who is going to read my series soon Shade the hero Project-X. Do not hate me for the ending! Will I have a fourth one? Do I have a fourth one? Who knows….**


End file.
